


On the way home

by Amusuk



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:51:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1495528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amusuk/pseuds/Amusuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the way home we were together wherever that home might be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the way home

**Author's Note:**

> Recently I've just watched Shingeki no Kyojin and I thought Eren and Mikasa were such a sweet siblings (though, not blood related but still..)


End file.
